Gift of the Eternal Flame
by GoddessMari17
Summary: My theory about how Azula can control blue fire


The Gift of the Eternal Flame

A/N: This is a story I wanted to do on how I thought Azula was able to make blue fire and why she is a prodigy. Azula is four in this.

Azula stuck out of her room when she knew everyone was asleep, she lit a small flame in her hand so she could navigate through the halls better. It wasn't long before she made it outside, the temple of Agni was just on the other side of the courtyard.

She found the temple and ran in, she shut the door then lit the candles that lined the walls. She reached in the pocket of her nightgown and placed her offering of scented oils she took from Ursa, she kneels at the alter and says a quick prayer. She was afraid of what Agni was going to do on this very night. Tonight was the very same night that her ancestor Fire Lord Borias had angered the Goddess of Fire.

Legends say that Borias had a lust for blood and power, he wanted to conquer the nations and rule the entire world. So in order to get his wish he went to search for Agni's eternal fire, if he found that he would be a God. He searched for years and years, the quest got so long he was on the brink of insanity.

Once he found the flame he had to perform one last task, get the young girl out of the fire. Surrounded by the flame was Agni's daughter Callisto, Callisto was the guardian of the flame. Instead of asking the child for the some of the flame and leaving like many have done before him Borias killed Callisto and took all the fire thus becoming a God.

Agni found Callisto lying in a pool of her blood and, so filled with rage she unleashed a firestorm on the Fire Nation, the people of the Fire Nation begged for her forgiveness and asked her to spare the innocent. Borias was stripped of his powers then Agni placed a curse on the Royal Family. Every single member of the family will be cursed to suffer from greed, gluttony, lust, envy, wrath, and pride. Then after they have committed all of them they slowly fall into madness.

Azula looked at the statue of Agni holding Callisto close to her body, she looked closely and saw tearing on Agni's face. Azula jerked her head to the door when it locked, the candles blew and she stood in complete darkness. She created a small flame and looked around. Fire bursts into live and Azula stood frozen.

In the throne on the alter was Agni, she slowly rose from the throne and walked towards Azula. Azula slowly backs away and drops into a bow, "Rise Princess Azula." Agni said, her stoic mask nearly broke when she looked at the child, she looked exactly like Callisto her beloved daughter.

Tonight Agni was going to sweep into the Palace and begin her torture of the family. She looked over at the scented oils then looked at Azula, she kneels in so she is eye level with Azula "Don't be frightened child." She brushes her knuckles against Azula's tear soaked cheek "No harm will come to you."

The stories she heard were true Agni was a terrifying being, looking in her eyes was like staring at the sun. Azula was shaking when Agni held blue fire close to her face, "Please..." She whispered.

"Please what?, be specific dear." Agni raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't burn me." She said, Azula shuddered when Agni laughed.

"I wasn't going to burn you." Agni said "I was showing you your gift."

"Gift?" Azula was curious, why would Agni give a member of the family she despises a gift?

"I see greatness in you Azula." Agni stroked her hair "Something I haven't seen in a long time." She stood and turned to walk over to her throne, Azula quickly and grabbed the Goddess by the sleeve, "Why me?" She asked, Agni picked her up "Azula, when the Gods give you a blessing you don't question them why just accept it and use it for a good cause." Agni placed a kiss on Azula's forehead.

The next day while Zuko and Azula were outside practicing their bending something incredible happened. Azula bent blue fire, she stood there and stared at her hands. "Azula how did you do that?!" Zuko asked in amazement, she mutely shook her head. The words Agni said echoed in her head. Ozai and Ursa ran outside when the news reached them.

"How did you create blue fire?" Ozai asked, she looked up at him.

"I don't know." She said quietly "Agni told me to just take the blessing I was given." She looks over and spots Agni in the shadows, a tiny smile graces her face. Agni had waited for thousands and thousands of years for the reincarnation of Callisto and now that she's here, she is given the gift of the eternal flame.

A/N: this didn't turn out how I wanted it but it will have to do, I was going to make this a full story but I just shortened it to an oneshot. And am I the only one who noticed that the royal family was one step away from committing all seven deadly sins, OK hope you enjoyed!


End file.
